nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Walruses (Frost Bite)
Walruses are enemies that first appeared in Thin Ice, and was reused for Frost Bite 2. Walruses possesses the attack it used in Thin Ice in Frost Bite 2, only having added effects in Frost Bite 2. Appearance Walruses are big enemies that have the typical appearance of a walrus. They have a giant white furry body, with two small tufts of fur on each side; with one on the head, below the body where the creature's two small furry legs are. Close to the head of the creature is its mouth, which is seen to be very large and have two pairs of tusks sticking out; two big ones pointing down, and two small ones pointing up. The creature has two small yellow eyes and a pair of big brown horns, curled at the edges. When they jump up they open their mouths extremely wide to show a saliva filled mouth with a big tongue and uvula. Game information Thin Ice Walruses appears placed around levels, with often more than one present. They are hard to sink, due to their attack. They attack by jumping up and hitting the ground, creating a circular blast that expands outward and slowly disappears. If the Eskimo touches the blast, it pushes her back and deducts some of her health points. This makes it difficult to kill them, as the player has to make a circle around the walrus and finish it before the blast comes, as the blast could disrupt the circle. Several appear on the last level. Frost Bite 2 Walruses appear in Frost Bite 2, being one of the few enemies to originate from Thin Ice and have an almost exact behavior, changed to fit with the environment. Walruses retain there sprite from Thin Ice, and like from the game attack by jumping up and creating a blast when landing. This blast is smaller and not that dangerous than the one from Thin Ice, but unlike Thin Ice have an added effect or capable in Frost Bite 2. The blast shakes nearby structures, which in turn cause all icicles on a structure (if they have any) to fall off. This makes it difficult for the player to traverse an area, due to icicles being placed close to each other, leaving small spaces for the player to evade falling Icicles. They will do there attack some time after the icicles fall. Walruses, although being bigger than most enemies, are killed when being hit by the grappling hook once. Walruses do not move, staying in one place all the time, the only little movement they make being to jump up. walruses appear only on one level of Frost Bite 2, multiple walruses appearing. Other appearances * Winter skin - A walrus appears standing on ice. *Avalanche skin - A walrus appears running away from an avalanche. Walrus (Winter).PNG|The walrus in the Winter skin Walrus (Avalanche).PNG|The walrus in the Avalanche skin Trivia *The fur of the giant white walkrus seems to be the same as that of furry creatures and underwater worm. *It is possible that it preys on the other creatures that live on the mountain, suggesting that it is an apex predator. Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies